1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and an apparatus for detecting power trouble of engines. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and an apparatus for detecting abnormal, or extraordinary, conditions occurring in power from automobile engines by checking actual engine power conditions.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Various techniques and publications describing detections of engine power troubles have been opened, for instance, in "Nissan (trademark) Service Manual for VG type Engines (A260U04)" issued in June, 1987.
The idea of the engine power trouble detecting apparatus as described in the above service manual is such that when trouble or abnormal states happen to occur in an engine controlling unit during normal drive condition of vehicles, this trouble is detected and warning is given to a car driver.
As described above, the conventional engine power trouble detecting apparatuses own the following drawbacks. That is, only the abnormal conditions of various components such as the engine controlling unit, sensors and actuators are detected, but no detection is made of actual engine power, or power conditions. As a consequence, even when trouble happens to occur in the actual engine power, such a trouble could be merely detected by a car driver himself or a maintenance work periodically performed in a service factory.
The present invention has been made in an attempt to solve the above-described drawbacks and therefore has an object to provide a novel method and also a novel apparatus for detecting engine power trouble based upon actual engine power conditions.